


Nachmittagsbesuch

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Deutsch | German, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich will Lord McKay mit seinem Nachbarn nur klären, wie das mit den Bewässerungskanälen ist. Aber dann kommt alles ganz anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachmittagsbesuch

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Geschrieben für das Wichteln 2013 auf deutsch_fandom, für Mella 68.  
> Ihre Vorgaben waren (u.a.): a) SGA McShep Slash b) gerne historische AU's
> 
> 2\. Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Aisling!

„Was zu viel ist, ist zu viel!“, rief der sechzehnte Earl of McKay erbost. Er marschierte in seinem Schreibzimmer auf und ab und wedelte mit einem Blatt Papier herum, das er in seiner Hand hielt. 

Sein Butler Zelenka stellte das Tablett, das er mitgebracht hatte, auf dem mit Büchern überladenen Sideboard ab, ehe er fragte: „Haben Eure Lordschaft schlechte Nachrichten erhalten?“ 

„Dieser, dieser … Sheppard hat mir wieder geschrieben.“ Der Earl hielt das Briefpapier in die Luft. „Und er hat die Unverschämtheit, mir mitzuteilen, dass er nicht gewillt ist, das Stück Wiese, das bei dem kleinen Buchenhain in mein Grundstück hereinragt, gegen die gleiche Anzahl von Quadratmetern irgendwo anders zu tauschen. Dabei habe ich ihm ausführlich erklärt, dass dieser Bereich für meine Bewässerungspläne von entscheidender Bedeutung ist. Ich dachte, er hätte das verstanden.“ Dieses uneinsichtige Verhalten erboste Rodney bis aufs Äußerte und verwunderte ihn auch ein wenig, er hätte ihn nicht für so dumm gehalten. 

Er hatte Lord John Sheppard, den jüngeren Sohn des Herzogs von Northatlan, vor einem halben Jahr in London, im Almack’s kennengelernt und da hatte er eigentlich einen ganz vernünftigen Eindruck gemacht. Natürlich war es nicht schwer dort einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, denn das Almack’s war bekannt für sein schlechtes Essen und seine noch lausigeren Getränke, nämlich Tee und – ausgerechnet – Limonaden. Aber dennoch hatten die Patronessen des Clubs es geschafft, dass jedes junge Mädchen, das sein Debüt hatte, dort zugelassen werden wollte. Und wenn man dann eine Schwester hatte, die in diesem Jahr in die Gesellschaft eingeführt wurde, musste man als liebender Bruder sich wenigstens an einem Abend dieser Tortur aussetzen, die ein Besuch bei den Hohlköpfen des Almack’s bedeutete. 

So hatte er diese lästige Verpflichtung mit einem Besuch bei seiner Bank in London verknüpft. Seine Mutter hatte ihn gelobt und ihm gleichzeitig Vorwürfe gemacht, warum er nicht öfter an solchen Veranstaltungen teilnahm, immer mit dem sehr subtilen Hinweis versehen, dass er langsam in dem Alter war, eine Frau zu finden. Seine Schwester Jeannie war da unkomplizierter, sie hatte ihm lediglich ein neues Abendkleid abgeschwatzt. 

Aber das war gut angelegtes Geld, da sie in ihrer hellen Musselinrobe bezaubernd ausgesehen hatte. Ihre blonden Locken hatte sie in einer raffinierten Hochsteckfrisur gebändigt und zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Laura hatte sie niemals am Rand sitzen müssen, ihre Tanzkarte war immer voll gewesen. Gott sei Dank. Hoffentlich brachten sie sie dieses Jahr unter die Haube, damit er nicht noch eine Saison in London für sie finanzieren musste. Wobei es ihm gar nicht mal so sehr ums Geld ging, Rodney hatte genug davon, aber er lebte einfach weit lieber auf dem Land als in der Stadt. 

Nachdem Rodney an dem Abend seine zwei Pflichttänze absolviert hatte, hatte er sich ins Kartenzimmer zurückgezogen. Dort hatte er Lord Sheppard getroffen, der zusammen mit seiner Tante Elizabeth, der Dowager Countess of Weir gekommen war, die ihm wahrscheinlich auch die Eintrittskarte verschafft hatte, denn es gab Gerüchte, dass er den Feldzug gegen Napoleon nicht ganz freiwillig verlassen und man ihn wegen Befehlsverweigerung nach Hause geschickt hatte. Aber die Countess of Weir hatte eine sehr einflussreiche gesellschaftliche Stellung und eine Art einen anzublicken, dass man sich wie ein ertappter Schuljunge fühlte und so hatte es niemand gewagt, an diesem Abend auch nur den Hauch einer Andeutung zu machen. 

Rodney hatte sich lange mit Sheppard unterhalten und der hatte erstaunlich intelligente Fragen zu seinen Bewässerungs- und Entwässerungsprojekten gestellt. Sie hatten sich dann noch über alles Mögliche unterhalten und Rodney hatte am Ende den Eindruck gehabt, dass der Abend weit weniger schrecklich verlaufen war, als er im Vorfeld befürchtet hatte. 

Wieder aus London zurück, hatten sie einen regelmäßigen Briefwechsel begonnen, nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Sheppard ‚Pegasus House’, einen der Landsitze seines Vaters bezogen hatte, dessen Besitz direkt an seines grenzte. Zuerst hatte Rodney vermutet, dass Sheppard eher der Typ von Mann war, der sich in London wohl fühlte. Spielhöllen, Theaterbesuche, Ausritte im Hyde Park, lauter Zeitvertreibe denen gelangweilte Dandys so frönten. Nicht zu vergessen das Flirten mit den Ladies, bei denen er mit seinem lässig eleganten Auftreten sehr gut ankam. Aber stattdessen war Sheppard auf Land gezogen und – wie Rodney gerüchteweise erfahren hatte – hatte er ernsthaft begonnen, sich um die Verwaltung des Gutes zu kümmern 

Eines Nachmittags hatte er Sheppard mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester zum Tee besucht, denn ein Antrittsbesuch bei einem neuen Nachbarn war einfach Pflicht. Es war ein überraschen erfreulicher Besuch gewesen, denn Sheppards trockener Humor hatte Jeannie und seine Mutter mehrmals zum Lachen gebracht. Und nachdem Rodney keinerlei Anzeichen entdeckt hatte, dass Sheppard seine Schwester anflirten wollte, hatte auch er sich von Sheppards guter Laune anstecken lassen und sie waren fast länger geblieben als schicklich war. 

Wahrscheinlich weil er sich auf dem Lande dann doch langweilte, hatte Sheppard ihn im letzten halben Jahr mehrere Mal zu Ausritten oder Jagden eingeladen. Aber Rodney hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt, denn er hatte wahrhaft besseres zu tun, als auf einem Gaul sitzend durch die Wälder und über die Wiesen zu preschen. Pferde waren Gebrauchsgegenstände, man kam mit ihnen von Punkt A zu Punkt B nicht mehr und nicht weniger, und deshalb verstand Rodney auch nicht das Getue, das so viele Gentlemen um ihre Pferde veranstalteten. 

„Vielleicht hat er verstanden, dass Ihr den Grundstückstausch wünscht, er hat aber dennoch Gründe, die dagegen sprechen?“, unterbrach Zelenka in diesem Moment Rodneys weit ausschweifende Gedanken. 

„Und die wären?“, erkundigte sich Rodney recht patzig. 

„Das weiß ich nicht. Wenn Euer Lordschaft gewillt wäre, ihm einen kleinen Nachmittagsbesuch abzustatten, könntet Ihr es vielleicht in Erfahrung bringen“, erwiderte Zelenka ruhig und goss Rodney eine Tasse Tee ein, in die er zwei Löffel Zucker gab. 

Rodney stoppte seine Wanderung, schnipste mit den Fingern und bedeute Zelenka, ihm die Tasse zu reichen. „Ich soll also zu ihm rüber reiten? Kann ich ihn nicht lieber zu mir einbestellen?“ 

Dann wäre er wenigstens auf seinem eigenen Territorium, sozusagen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Rodney seinen Butler um Rat fragte. Ihm war klar, dass sein Vater – Gott habe ihn selig – sich bestimmt im Grabe herumdrehen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass er einen Butler als Vertrauten hatte, und sogar gewillt war, ab und zu einen Ratschlag von ihm anzunehmen. Aber Zelenka hatte eine sehr pragmatische Art die Welt zu sehen und hatte ihn schon vor mancher zu überstürzten Handlung bewahrt. 

„Natürlich könnt Ihr ihn auch hierher bitten. Aber dann müsstet Ihr erst einen Boten senden, auf Antwort warten und einen Termin vereinbaren. Wenn Ihr bei diesem wunderschönen Wetter jedoch einen Ausritt unternehmt und dabei ‚zufällig’ an Pegasus House vorbeikommt, könnt Ihr ja auch vorsprechen. Wenn er nicht da ist, könnt Ihr immer noch Eure Vorlad…, Verzeihung ‚Einladung’, hinterlassen.“

Mit gerunzelter Stirn nippte Rodney an seinem Tee. Als er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, meinte er: „Das klingt nach einem guten Plan. Und dann werde ich ihm klarmachen, dass er sich wie ein Idiot verhält, wenn er dem Grundstückstausch nicht zustimmt. Denn …“ 

„Falls Euer Lordschaft das noch etwas anders formulieren könnte, wäre die Aussicht auf Erfolg bestimmt eher gegeben“, unterbrach ihn Zelenka. 

„Ich bin niemand, der Süßholz raspeln kann“, brummte Rodney. 

„Von Süßholz war auch nie die Rede, Ihr solltet nur bedenken, dass Ihr etwas von Eurem Nachbarn wollt und nicht umgekehrt.“ Zelenka nahm die leere Teetasse entgegen und hielt sie in der Hand. „Soll ich Archimedes satteln lassen?“

„Lieber Pythagoras.“

„Wie Mylord wünschen.“ Zelenka nahm das Tablett und trat zur Tür. 

„Ich komme gleich nach. Ich werde eine kurze Notiz schreiben, für den Fall, dass Sheppard nicht zu Hause ist.“ Rodney setzte sich an seine Schreibtisch und spitzte eine Feder zu. 

„Ich lege bereits Eure Reitkleidung raus.“ Zelenka verließ den Raum. 

\-------------------------------

Eine halbe Stunde später trabte Rodney gemächlich über einen Feldweg. Es war sonnig und sehr warm, selbst wenn die ersten bunten Blätter bereits das Ende des Sommers ankündigten. Es war wirklich ein schöner Tag für einen Ausritt und Rodney kam der Verdacht, dass es Zelenka wahrscheinlich ganz egal war, ob er jetzt Sheppard besuchte oder nicht. Sein Butler hatte wohl nur versucht, ihn eine halbe Stunde an die frische Luft zu schicken. Zelenka hatte manchmal solche Anwandlungen, weil er dachte, dass das gut für seine Gesundheit war.  
Vielleicht hatte Zelenka auch dahin gehend Recht, dass dieser Besuch schon lange überfällig war. Er hatte an John Sheppard in den letzten sechs Monaten weit mehr und weit längere Briefe geschrieben, als in seiner zweijährigen Verlobungszeit mit Jennifer Keller. Rodney seufzte. Ob Jennifer mit dem Marquis of Dex wohl glücklich geworden war? Glücklicher als sie mit ihm geworden wäre – oder er mit ihr? Es war seinerzeit, vor jetzt immerhin anderthalb Jahren, ein kleiner Skandal gewesen, als sie die Verlobung gelöst hatte. Aber wirklich bedauert hatte Rodney das nie. Es hatte sich zu sehr nach neu erlangter Freiheit angefühlt. 

In John Sheppards Briefen war niemals die Rede davon, dass Rodney schon viel zu lange mit einem Projekt beschäftigt war und da all seine Energie reinsteckte. Es kamen – natürlich – niemals Beschwerden, dass er sich überhaupt nicht für die Dinge interessierte, die wichtig waren. Keine belanglosen Fragen, ob man die Wände des Salons später einmal mit gelber oder doch lieber mit hellrosa Seide bespannen sollte. Und dem Himmel sei Dank, hatte er nie mit Sheppard darüber streiten müssen, ob es nicht allerliebst wäre, drei kleine französische Bulldoggen zu haben und er ein herzloses Ungeheuer wäre, wenn er sie nicht niedlich fände. Ob Dex ihr wohl die Viecher gekauft hatte? Er würde Jeannie fragen, wenn er sie das nächste Mal träfe, die wusste bestimmt, was aus Jennifer geworden war.

Sheppards Briefe waren … absolut anders gewesen. Sie hatten seitenlang über irgendwelche technischen Neuerungen fachsimpeln können, ohne dass sie dabei derselben Meinung waren. Das Seltsame war – irgendwie waren sie meist doch bei einem Kompromiss gelandet. Doch sie waren nicht bei Dingen stehen geblieben, die die Verwaltung der Güter betrafen. Sie hatten über Politik gelästert, über die Franzosen, deren Kaiser und den englischen Prinzregenten, ihre Nachbarn und sogar ihre Familien. 

Mit der Zeit waren die Briefe persönlicher geworden und er hatte Sheppard von Jeannie und seiner Mutter und der Saison in London geschrieben. Und vor kurzem hatte er ihm sogar von seiner gescheiterten Verlobung berichtet, und dass er keinesfalls so untröstlich war, wie manche Leute aus seiner näheren Umgebung das von ihm erwarteten. Sheppard gehörte zu den wenigen Leuten, die ihm nicht nur verziehen, dass er manchmal etwas lax mit gesellschaftlichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln umging, sondern es darüber hinaus offensichtlich sogar meist noch witzig fanden. Rodney hatte schon lange nicht mehr so frei und unzensiert schreiben können, wie er das bei Sheppard konnte, ohne in ständiger Sorge zu sein, dass er einen Fauxpas beging, der das Ende ihrer Korrespondenz bedeutet hätte. Und er wollte ihren Briefwechsel auf gar keinen Fall missen!

Natürlich gab es in einer brieflichen Konversation doch immer noch etwas mehr Reflexion als im direkten Gespräch, so dass er allzu schlimme, schlecht durchdachte, oder beleidigende Ausdrücke weitgehend vermieden hatte. Und wenn Rodney ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war – diese fehlende Distanz im direkten Gespräch war einer der Gründe, warum er den Besuch bei Sheppard immer wieder hinausgeschoben hatte. Er kannte sich. Er wusste, dass er in Diskussionen durchaus laut werden und vehement seinen Standpunkt vertreten konnte.  
Rodney seufzte. Es war soviel schwieriger, wenn man auf die Meinung anderer Leute wert legte. Es war einfacher, wenn einem deren Meinung egal war. 

Bei ihren ersten beiden Treffen war das etwas anderes gewesen. Dort waren beide sehr auf Formalitäten bedacht, der Rahmen war viel steifer, sie waren von vielen Menschen umgeben gewesen. Aber Jennie hatte ihm vor einiger Zeit mal klipp und klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass Rodney, sobald er mit jemandem vertrauter war – wie zum Beispiel mit seiner Familie – er eher unhöflicher statt zuvorkommender wurde. Verdammt, wann hatte er angefangen, Sheppard zu diesem Kreis dazu zu zählen? Rodney schüttelte den Kopf.

Nur gut, dass Pythagoras ein sehr trittsicheres Pferd war, dachte Rodney plötzlich, als ein Ast seine Schulter streifte. Er hatte die letzten Minuten gar nicht mehr auf den Weg geachtet und der Hengst war einfach weitergetrabt. Jetzt konnte er in der Ferne bereits Pegasus House ausmachen – dabei hatte er sich doch noch gar nicht überlegt, wie er Sheppard beibringen wollte, dass er ein Idiot … nein, Zelenka hatte ihn ausdrücklich aufgefordert, das anders auszudrücken. 

Vielleicht würde er doch besser wieder Heim reiten und das Ganze einem Brief anvertrauen? Hatte er nicht gerade herausgefunden, dass er in einigen Fällen besser schreiben als reden konnte? Und sah nicht die dunkle Wolke dahinten so aus, als würde sie noch Regen bringen? Es war bestimmt besser, jetzt umzukehren, ehe er noch vom Regen durchweicht würde und sich dann vielleicht eine Erkältung oder Schlimmeres holte. Nein, das wollte er nicht riskieren. 

Aber dann fiel sein Blick in der Ferne auf die Wiese neben dem Buchenhain, die er unbedingt brauchte, und seine Wut, dass Sheppard sich in dieser Frage so stur verhielt, kochte wieder hoch. Es war eine Unverschämtheit, ihn, den sechzehnten Earl of McKay, mit einem simplen ‚Nein’ abzuspeisen. Das war unerhört. Und genau das würde er Sheppard klar machen. Diplomatisch natürlich – denn er wollte etwas von seinem Nachbarn nicht der von ihm, wie Zelenka das so wunderbar auf den Punkt gebracht hatte. Aber er würde Sheppard ein ‚Ja’ zu seinen Plänen abringen. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn nicht. 

Er spornte sein Pferd an, sodass es vom Trab in den Galopp fiel und näherte sich schnell Pegasus House. Er ritt durch eine lange Allee mit Kastanienbäumen, bis er zu den beiden Bronzestatuen, die dem Haus ihren Namen gegeben hatten, kam. Rechts und links der Straße stand je ein überdimensionierte Pegasus, mit wehender Mähne und viel zu kleinen Flügeln um je fliegen zu können – wirklich, was hatte sich der Künstler bei diesen seltsamen Proportionen gedacht? Sie flankierten das Tor, das zur eigentlichen, mit Buchsbäumen bestandene Einfahrt führte. Rodney ritt noch die letzten Meter und vor der marmornen Eingangstreppe sprang er aus dem Sattel. 

„Hey, Bursche!“, rief er einem jungen Mann zu, der dabei war, das Laub auf dem Rasen zusammenzukehren. „Ist seine Lordschaft zu Hause?“ 

Der junge Mann verbeugte sich, dann stammelte er: „Ich … ich weiß nicht.“ Er schaute sich nervös zum Herrenhaus um, als würde er von dort Hilfe erwarten. 

Rodney gab ihm die Zügel seines Pferdes in die Hand und sagte: „Ich werde es herausfinden. Kümmere dich um Pythagoras. Er hat etwas geschwitzt.“ 

„Das werde ich sofort erledigen, Eure Lordschaft.“ Er war offensichtlich sehr froh, einen Auftrag bekommen zu haben, den er ohne Probleme ausführen konnte. Er nickte Rodney eifrig zu, nahm die Zügel entgegen und führte das Pferd um das Haus herum. Rodney stieg die Stufen zur Eingangstür hoch und läutete. 

Lorne, Sheppards Kammerdiener, öffnete. „Lord McKay.“ Er verbeugte sich. „Bitte kommt doch herein.“ 

„Ist Sheppard hier?“ 

„Er ist gerade in den Stallungen, aber ich werde ihn sofort unterrichten, dass Ihr hier seid. Nehmt doch so lange in der Bibliothek Platz.“ 

Rodney überlegte rasch. Vielleicht könnte er mit Sheppard zu der fraglichen Wiese reiten und dann könnten sie beide vor Ort sehen, um was für ein kleines Stück Land es tatsächlich nur ging? Eventuell würde das Sheppard eher überzeugen als alle gezeichneten Pläne? „Bemühen Sie sich nicht. Ich werde vielleicht noch ein Stück mit ihm reiten, deshalb werde ich direkt zu den Ställen gehen.“ 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Lord Sheppard …“ versuchte Lorne noch einzuwerfen, doch da hatte sich Rodney schon auf den Weg gemacht. Von seinem ersten Besuch hier wusste er, wo die Stallungen waren. Ja, sie hatten damals eine ziemliche Zeit dort verbracht, weil Jeannie sich nicht von dem kleinen Fohlen hatte losreißen können. 

Er umrundete das Herrenhaus, durchquerte den Kräutergarten und da sah er die Stallungen auch schon. Es war viel los, fast ein Dutzend Männer beförderte Heu von mehreren Fuhrwerken, die es anlieferten, auf den Heuboden über dem Stall. In diesem Menschenauflauf musste er jetzt nur noch Sheppard finden.

Rodney machte noch ein paar Schritte – und dann sah er plötzlich, dass einer der „Burschen“ in Wahrheit der Hausherr selbst war. Sheppard hatte wie alle anderen die Ärmel an seinem Hemd hochgekrempelt, denn bei der harten Arbeit in der Nachmittagssonne kamen die Männer ins Schwitzen. Er trug eine alte Reithose und von Lehm verkrustete Reitstiefel. 

Er sah … umwerfend aus. Mit einem Schlag wurde Rodney klar, dass Sheppard nicht nach der neuesten Mode gekleidet sein musste, um einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Es war nicht nur das Werk eines geschickten Schneiders, es war der Mann selbst, der eine so gute Figur machte. Er war schlank, hochgewachsen, durchtrainiert, der Teint etwas sonnengebräunter als es die herrschende Mode vorschrieb – aber wen wunderte das, wenn er bei solchen Tätigkeiten half? 

Als Sheppard ihn erblickte, kam er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihn zu. In Rodneys Magengegend begann etwas zu flattern und völlig ungewohnte Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit. Für eine Sekunde war er versucht, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen, denn sein Kopf fühlte sich so leer an, dass er Sorge hatte, ein Wort herauszubringen. Er wischte seine plötzlich feuchten Handinnenflächen dezent an seiner Jacke ab. Verflucht, was war denn nur los mit ihm? 

„McKay!“ Sheppard lächelte ihn an. „Ich schüttele Ihnen besser nicht die Hand, denn …“ Mit einem Lachen hob Sheppard seine schmutzigen Finger in Rodneys Blickfeld. „Was bringt Sie her?“ 

„Ich wollte …“ Rodney sah, dass sie obersten Knöpfe an Sheppards Hemd offen waren und einen Blick auf seine keineswegs haarlose Brust erlaubten. Er zwang seine Augen weiter nach oben, aber das wurde auch nicht besser, denn Sheppard war verschwitzt und rieb jetzt mit dem Ärmel über seine Stirn, nur um den Schmutzflecken auf seiner Wange noch etwas mehr zu verreiben. In seinen wilden, schwarzen Haaren waren lauter Halme und als er einmal mit der Hand durchfuhr, rieselte etwas von dem Heu zu Boden. Rodney konnte nur mit Mühe den Impuls unterdrücken, seine Hand auszustrecken und den Halm, der noch in den Haaren an der Schläfe steckte, rauszuzupfen. Oder mit seinen Fingern über den Schmutzfleck an der Wange zu reiben. 

Oh, verflucht, nein, nein, nein. Wo kam denn das auf einmal her? Rodney merkte, wie sich sein Atem in demselben Maße beschleunigte, wie die Panik an ihn heranflutete. Verdammt, er hatte gedacht, mit seiner Verlobung mit Jennifer hätte er diese Phase endgültig hinter sich gelassen. War das etwa nicht so? Er wusste, dass ihn als Jugendlicher die Statuen der nackten römischen Götter mehr interessiert hatten als die der Göttinnen. Ein Hermes hatte in ihm ein größeres Interesse ausgelöst als eine Aphrodite. Aber das war doch nur eine jugendliche Irrung gewesen. Hatte nicht Jennifer gezeigt, dass er das überwunden hatte? Dass diese ungesunde Anziehung einer ganz natürlichen Anziehung für das andere Geschlecht gewichen war? Warum zum Teufel, hatte dann Sheppard diesen Effekt auf ihn? 

„McKay?“ Er spürte, wie Sheppard eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte und ihn sanft dazu brachte, ein paar Schritte zu machen, bis er im Schatten eines Baumes stand. „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie sehen so überhitzt aus. Soll ich Ihnen etwas Kaltes zu trinken bringen lassen?“ 

Sheppards Stimme klang sehr besorgt, warm und mitfühlend. Über Rodneys Rückgrat fuhr ein Wärmeschauder. Oder war es Kälte? Er vermochte es nicht genau zu sagen. Es war als liefe ein Kribbeln durch sein Inneres. Vom Kopf über den Rücken bis in die Beine ausstrahlend. Er … er … hatte noch niemals so etwas durchgemacht. Sheppards Hand brannte heiß an der Stelle, wo sie auf dem Stoff seiner Jacke lag – und Rodney wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er sie ohne die Stoffbarriere dazwischen fühlen konnte. Oh, verflucht, er war so geliefert! Er schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf nach vorne auf die Brust sinken. 

„Mylord!“ Eine Hand tätschelte seine Wange und schlug dann etwas heftiger zu, bis Rodney seine Augen öffnete. Und direkt in Sheppards Augen schaute, in denen die Besorgnis offensichtlich war. Aber Rodney fühlte nur Sheppards Finger auf seiner Haut. Ohne, dass Sheppard es wohl selbst mitbekam, streichelte sein Daumen hektisch über Rodneys Wange. Rodney fühlte sich, als müsse er zu Boden sinken, oder Sheppard ebenfalls anfassen, oder sich losreißen, oder den anderen Mann küssen. Seine Lippen …

Die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieses Gedankens, wirkte wie ein Eimer Wasser, den jemand über Rodneys Kopf ausgeschüttet hatte, und es war ihm möglich, mit einem Kopfschütteln die Magie der letzten Momente abzustreifen. Er machte einen Schritt nach hinten und versicherte Sheppard mit heiserer Stimme: „Alles in Ordnung.“ Er räusperte sich und fuhr gefestigter fort: „Ich habe wohl die Hitze etwas unterschätzt.“ 

„Puh.“ Sheppard ließ seine Hand sinken. „Sie haben mir für einen Moment einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Kommen Sie, gehen wir ins Haus und trinken wir etwas. Dann können Sie mir auch sagen, was Sie hergebracht hat.“ Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung zum Haus hin. 

Rodney wusste, dass es besser wäre, unter irgendeinem Vorwand jetzt ganz schnell nach Hause zu reiten und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber gleichzeitig fühlten sich seine Beine wie Pudding an. Eine halbe Stunde im kühlen Haus mit einem kalten Getränk, das klang zu verlockend. „In Ordnung. Danke für die Einladung. Aber müssen Sie nicht …?“ Rodney fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass er Sheppard mitten aus einer Arbeit weggerissen hatte. 

„Nein, den Rest schaffen sie auch alleine. Ich habe nur mit angepackt, damit wir das Heu noch alles rein bekommen, bevor es heute Abend ein Gewitter gibt. Aber mir schmerzen schon jetzt die Schultern von der ungewohnten Arbeit und ich bin froh, wenn ich einen Vorwand habe, aufzuhören“, versicherte ihm Sheppard mit einem Zwinkern. „Kommen Sie.“ 

Sie gingen zusammen ins Haus, Sheppard bat Rodney im blauen Salon Platz zu nehmen, der einen sehr schönen Blick über den Garten bot. Lorne brachte eine Flasche Wein und eine Karaffe mit eiskaltem Wasser vorbei und goss ihm nach Rodneys Aufforderung ein Glas ein, das mehr Wasser als Wein enthielt. Rodney trat mit dem Glas zum Fenster und schaute über die sanft geschwungene Rasenfläche, die von prächtig blühenden Blumenrabatten umrandet wurde. 

Kaum dass er sein Glas zur Hälfte ausgetrunken hatte, erschien Sheppard bereits wieder. Er hatte keine zehn Minuten fürs Umziehen gebraucht, was wohl auch der Grund war, warum sein Halstuch noch nicht geknotet war und die Haare ein wenig feucht schienen. Rodney stellte frustriert fest, dass er heute ein hoffnungsloser Fall war. Denn dieses nicht ganz Ordentliche, diese Andeutung, dass Sheppard gerade noch halbnackt gewesen war und so wenig wert auf Konventionen legte, dass er jetzt sogar noch zwei Knöpfe an seiner Weste schloss, ließ ihn schon wieder kurzatmiger werden. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Verflucht noch mal! Wäre er doch bloß beim Briefeschreiben geblieben! 

Was ihn dazu brachte, dass er ja aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hergekommen war, der nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts, mit Sheppards wundervoll derangierten Äußeren zu tun hatte. Rodney kippte den Rest des Getränks in einem Zug runter und sagte dann entschlossen: „Wir müssen über dieses Stück Wiese reden. Das nutzt Ihnen doch überhaupt nichts und für mich wäre es sehr wichtig. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie dafür im Tausch haben wollen, und ich bin sicher, wir werden zu einer Einigung kommen. Niemand kann doch so idiotisch sein, dass er … ich meine … Also, was ich sagen will ist, lassen Sie uns über diese blöde Wiese reden“, beendete Rodney seinen Satz lahm. 

Sheppards Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen und er fragte: „Blöde Wiese? So blöd finde ich die gar nicht. Immerhin hat sie mir endlich einmal Ihren Besuch eingebracht.“ 

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?“ 

„Sie haben keine meiner Einladungen angenommen, weder zum Tee, noch zum Ausreiten, noch zur Jagd. Keiner meiner Kompromissvorschläge hat Sie hergebracht, da habe ich mir gedacht, ich versuche es mal mit dem Gegenteil. Und es hat funktioniert.“ 

Rodney schnappte empört nach Luft. „Ihre Ablehnung war nur ein Vorwand, mich herzubringen? Aber warum denn? Stecken Sie etwas mit Zelenka unter einer Decke, der will mich auch immer an die frische Luft bringen.“ 

Sheppard lachte. „Nein, ich stecke nicht mit Ihrem Angestellten unter einer Decke. Aber soll ich in der Küche Bescheid geben, dass Sie heute Abend mit mir zu Abend essen wollen?“

Rodney hob die Arme in gespielter Verzweiflung. „Nein. Ja. Ich weiß nicht. Es kommt ganz darauf an, wie schnell wir mit den Verhandlungen vorankommen. Verdammt, ich habe Ihnen das doch alles fein sauber aufgeschlüsselt – warum können Sie nicht einfach ‚ja’ sagen? Warum sehen Sie nicht die Vorteile?“ 

„Vorteile für wen?“, fragte Sheppard, goss sich ebenfalls ein Glas Wein mit Wasser aus und kippte es in einem Zug runter. 

Rodneys Augen klebten an jeder Schluckbewegung, auf Sheppards Kehle, auf Sheppards Zunge, die jetzt über die Unterlippe leckte, nachdem er das Glas leer getrunken hatte. Rodney rief sich zur Ordnung und beantwortete die Frage mit großer Mühe: „Uns beiden. Ich kann meinen Stichkanal bauen, den ich sonst drum herum legen müsste, wobei er zu viel Gefälle verliert. Nur wenn ich direkt durch die Wiese gehe, reicht es für den Abfluss.“ 

Sheppard trat direkt neben ihn. „Und was bekomme ich?“ 

„Was wollen Sie?“ Rodney spürte Sheppard mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Einer von ihnen brauchte nur einen Schritt machen und schon würden sie sich berühren. Das … das … nein, er musste weg hier. Nur noch hören, was Sheppard wollte. Ganz egal was es war, er würde es ihm überschreiben, wenn es halbwegs vernünftig war, und dann schnell weg von hier. 

Mit einem Blatt Papier, einer Feder, Tinte und einigen Meilen Abstand zwischen ihnen konnte er ihre Freundschaft vielleicht retten. Rodney ahnte jetzt, dass er vor diesem Besuch nicht zurückgeschreckt war, weil er Angst hatte, etwas unverzeihlich Beleidigendes zu sagen. Er hatte ihn wohlweislich nicht unternommen, weil er in den Briefen Sheppard so nahe an sich heran gelassen hatte, wie noch nie einen Menschen zuvor. Und diese Nähe hatte sich jetzt urplötzlich auf seiner Seite mit Begehren aufgeladen. Das war eine ganz schlechte Kombination. Und verdammt, Sheppard half nicht gerade mit, es leichter zu machen, mit diesem Schlafzimmerblick und der Art, wie er an seinem Halstuch herumfummelte, so dass Rodney es ihm am liebsten aus der Hand genommen und selbst gebunden hätte. Er zog hastig seine Hand zurück, als er bemerkte, dass er sie schon ausgestreckt hatte. 

Sheppard räusperte sich. Befeuchtete erneut seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge, schaute kurz gegen die Wand und dann wieder in Rodneys Augen, bevor er sagte: „Was ich möchte?“ Er zögerte noch einmal, ehe er fortfuhr: „Was fordern die Leute den so gemeinhin in den Romanen? Nun, wie wäre es mit einem Kuss?“ Für einen Moment glaubte Rodney Verzweiflung in Sheppards Augen zu lesen. Dann verschwand sie und machte ganz bewusst einem schiefen Grinsen Platz. 

Rodney schluckte. Oh, Gott, was war denn das für ein Angebot? Rodney spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann und er jeden einzelnen Schlag deutlich fühlen konnte. Nur gut, dass er nicht an zu starkem Blutfluss litt, oder er wäre wohl jetzt zusammengeklappt, oder hätte einen Aderlass gebraucht. Sheppard wollte einen Kuss. Wahnsinn! Und er hatte das sehr geschickt formuliert, Rodney musste ihm Anerkennung zollen. Selbst wenn er, Rodney, nicht daran interessiert war, konnte er es ablehnen, ohne dass einer von ihnen beiden das Gesicht verlor. Dann musste er jetzt nur mit einer ebensolchen Alternative antworten, Sheppard irgendetwas Verrücktes vorschlagen und sie wären raus aus der Sache. Aber erstens fiel ihm überhaupt nichts ein und zweitens wollte, wollte, wollte er diesen Kuss! Und Sheppard doch wohl auch, denn sonst schlug man so etwas ja nicht vor, oder? 

In dem Moment als Rodney seine Hand ausstreckte, um sie auf Sheppards Schulter zu legen, war dem wohl das Warten zu lang geworden. Es war klar, dass er das Schweigen mit seiner eigenen Interpretation gefüllt hatte, denn er drehte sich zur Seite und sagte tonlos: „Tut mir leid, das war ein schlechter Scherz.“ 

„Nein, nein“, versicherte ihm Rodney rasch. 

„Hey, schon gut“, versicherte ihm Sheppard. „Ich glaube, in dem Brief haben Sie …“ 

„Es ist für mich kein Scherz.“ Verdammt, der sture Kerl wollte doch wohl keinen Rückzieher machen? Jetzt packte er Sheppard an der Schulter. „Ich … ich akzeptiere diese Art der Bezahlung. Wirklich. Ehrlich. Ich … ich finde sie gut.“ Er merkte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und das nicht nur, weil er so herumstammelte, sondern auch, weil er daran denken musste, dass er jetzt doch noch Sheppards Lippen auf seinen spüren würde. Wann hatte der Tag eine solche Wendung genommen? 

Sheppards betrachtete ihn misstrauisch, dann wurden seine gerade noch so verschlossenen Gesichtszüge endlich etwas weicher. Zögerlich fragte er: „Wirklich?“ 

Rodney rollte mit den Augen, spitzte den Mund und meinte seufzend: „Soll ich einen Eid schwören?“

Sheppard neigte den Kopf von rechts nach links. „Wir könnten es mit einem Kuss besiegeln.“ 

„Könnten wir“, sagte Rodney sofort. 

Beide schauten sich an und im ersten Augenblick, machte keiner den ersten Schritt, dann beugten sich beide zur gleichen Zeit vor, so dass sie mit viel mehr Schwung zusammenstießen als gedacht. 

„Aua“, lachte Sheppard und Rodney spürte den warmen Atem dazu auf seiner Wange. Dann fanden Sheppards Lippen seine und Rodney konnte nur noch denken, dass es das war, worauf er schon so lange gewartet hatte, ohne es zu wissen. Sheppard schmeckte nach Wein und roch nach Seife und Sonne und irgendwie auch noch nach Heu und ja, alles in allem ‚männlich’, und Rodney konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. 

Es war helllichter Nachmittag, jeden Moment konnte jemand hereinkommen und doch konnte Rodney nicht aufhören. Er konnte sein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Sheppard ihn gierig küsste und seine Hände sich auf Rodneys Taille legten. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und falls er mal logische Gedanken gehabt hatte, so stoben sie unter dem Ansturm nie gekannter Gefühle gerade in alle Richtungen davon. Rodney konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich je so sorglos gefühlt zu haben.

Sheppard beendete den Kuss nach einer Weile, hielt Rodney aber nach wie vor mit seinen Armen umschlungen. „Du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt. Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich hätte alle Zeichen falsch gedeutet.“ 

„Welche Zeichen?“, fragte Rodney erstaunt. 

„Na, die Briefe“, erwiderte Sheppard mit einem Tonfall, als gäbe es nur diese eine Antwort. „Und …“

Rodney starrte ihn an. „Ich weiß hundertprozentig, dass ich in den Briefen niemals geschrieben habe, dass ich … Männer küssen will.“ Nein, da musste sich Sheppard irren!

„Nicht wörtlich, natürlich nicht. Aber du hast mal geschrieben, dass es dir ganz egal ist, dass Blackston, der Schuster, seine freie Zeit mit Männern verbringt, du kaufst nach wie vor deine Stiefel bei ihm, weil niemand bessere macht.“ Sheppard fügte noch grinsend hinzu: „Das war bevor du mir dann ausführlich dargelegt hast, wie empfindlich deine Füße sind und wie wichtig gutes Schuhwerk ist und dass du doch keinen Dilettanten dranlassen würdest, nur weil der Beste seines Fachs zufällig griechische Liebe bevorzugt.“ 

Rodney verzog sein Gesicht, dann gestand er: „Das mag sein, dass ich mich so ausgedrückt habe.“ 

„Ich … es hat mir sehr gut getan, das zu lesen.“ Sheppard glitt mit seiner rechten Hand von Rodneys Taille über den Arm nach oben. „Und dann gerade draußen … du hast mich gemustert. So … eindringlich.“ Sheppard schluckte. „Natürlich war ich mir noch nicht sicher. Aber als du dann gefragt hast, was ich will, da … habe ich alles auf eine Karte gesetzt.“ 

„Und mir fast einen Herzanfall verschafft!“ Rodney knuffte Sheppard mit seiner Faust gegen die Brust. Dann breitete er die Finger aus und ließ sie über Johns Herzgegend liegen, wo er selbst durch die Stoffschichten hindurch Sheppards Herz kräftig und schnell schlagen spürte. Absolut lebendig. Rodney spürte schon wieder eine Welle von Verlangen über ihn hinwegschwappen. Verflucht, wenn schon Fingerspitzen auf Stoff das bei ihm auslösten, wie sollte er da mehr überstehen? Denn dass Sheppard mehr wollte, da gab es wohl keinen Zweifel. Sheppards Finger waren inzwischen an seinem Hals angekommen und er strich über Rodneys Kinn. 

„Glaube ich nicht. Da bist du noch ein bisschen jung für.“ Sheppard legte jetzt zwei Finger auf Rodneys Halsschlagader und übte etwas Druck aus. Er zählte einen Moment mit, dann sagte er: „Klingt alles gut.“ 

„Du bist ein Dummkopf. Das ist der Puls, das hat nichts mit Herzanfällen zu tun“, beschwerte sich Rodney. „Selbst du solltest wissen, d…“

„Weiß ich.“ Sheppard streckte seinen Daumen aus und fuhr über Rodneys Unterlippe. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Rodney erneut, so dass der seine Erklärung nicht beenden konnte. Und auch nicht wollte. Denn Sheppards Zunge öffnete seine Lippen, drang in seinen Mund vor und von einer auf die andere Sekunde war da nichts Zögerliches mehr in dem Kuss, es war nur noch Gier und Begierde, Versprechen auf so viel mehr. Johns Hände umfassten Rodneys Gesicht und hielten ihn, während Rodneys Finger sich in Johns Weste verkrallten. 

Ja, ja, ja! Oh, mein Gott, der Schuster hatte Recht. Das hier war so gut, dass man dafür alles riskieren musste. John war einfach nur überwältigend. Das hier war überwältigend. Und eigentlich konnte er gar nicht mehr denken, denn John zog gerade sein kunstvoll verknotetes Halstuch auf und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Zelenka würde einen Anfall bekommen – aber schwamm drüber, auch das war es wert. Rodney zog John noch etwas näher an sich heran und spürte … spürte … oh. Oh … das war … einwandfrei Johns ... Auch wenn Rodney keinen Erfahrung damit hatte, wie sich das anfühlen musste, aber das war Sheppards Männlichkeit, die sich da gegen seine Leisten presste. Neugierig bewegte Rodney etwas seine Hüfte und Sheppard stöhnte laut auf. Rodney ebenfalls, denn erst jetzt hatte er festgestellt, dass er selbst genauso hart war. 

Rodney beendete den Kuss, schnappte hektisch nach Luft und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Johns Schulter. „Warte, warte, warte.“ Er atmete, als hätte er einen langen Galoppritt hinter sich. Er stand so kurz davor. Alles war so überladen, neu, überwältigend und … prickelte, drängte ihn sich gegen Sheppard zu pressen. Aber noch nicht. Nicht so. Rodney wollte noch nicht, dass es schon zu Ende wäre. Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet, und er sah, dass Sheppards hautenge Hosen keinen Zweifel daran ließen, wie anregend er das hier alles fand. Das ließ Rodney erneut aufstöhnen und er machte einen Schritt zurück. 

Er atmete tief durch. „Wir können das nicht hier machen. Jeder kann hier vom Garten aus hereinschauen oder zur Tür hereinkommen. Hast du nicht etwas in deinem Schlafzimmer, was du mir zeigen willst? Ich meine … wenn du auch … oder müssen wir warten bis es dunkel ist? Ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Etikette da gilt.“

John lachte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier irgendwo in der Etikette vorgesehen ist.“ Dann wurde er etwas ernster. „Wir sollten die Gelegenheiten nutzen, wie sie fallen. Egal, ob es in meinem Schlafzimmer am helllichte Tag ist, oder … oder um Mitternacht in Tante Lizzies Gewächshäusern.“ John Hand wedelte, um die Beliebigkeit der Aussage anzuzeigen. „Wir sollten …“ 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es in den Gewächshäusern deiner Tante tun kann!“, rief Rodney alarmiert. 

„Hey, das war doch nur ein Beispiel. Ich meinte doch nur, jede Gelegenheit, die uns in keine kompromittierende Lage bringt, ist gut.“ John schaute Rodney fest an. „Denn du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir gesellschaftlich erledigt sind, wenn es irgendwann mal mehr als nur vage Gerüchte über uns geben sollte.“ 

Rodney nickte und dachte an den Schuster. Wie man versucht hatte ihn fertig zu machen und wie dankbar er gewesen war, dass der Earl of McKay weiterhin bei ihm gekauft hatte und damit auch andere Leute dazu gebracht hatte, es zu tun. Auf solch eine Protektion konnte er nicht hoffen falls etwas schief ging. „Ja, das ist mir vollkommen klar.“ 

John zog Rodney wieder an sich. „Oh Gott, Rodney, und ich will ich es trotzdem. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich jemals etwas so sehr gewollt habe.“

Nein, das konnte Rodney auch nicht. Und deshalb war es auch gar nicht in seinem Sinne, dass sie immer noch herumstanden und die Wenn und Aber diskutierten. „Bitte, John. Zeig mir irgendein Zimmer, das keine solchen bodentiefen Fenster hat, wie dieses hier. Ganz egal. Und wenn es der Weinkeller ist.“

„Der Weinkeller ist viel zu ungemütlich.“ John lachte. Tief und verführerisch und so, dass sich in Rodneys Innerem eine schwere Wärme auszubreiten begann. Vielleicht war das alles etwas schnell, vielleicht war es aber auch nur die logische Schlussfolgerung nach all den Briefen, Rodney hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht eher nach Hause gehen konnte, ehe er nicht noch ein paar Antworten gefunden hatte. Ehe er nicht genau wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, von John berührt zu werden. An Stellen, bei denen ihm der bloße Gedanke daran schon wieder einen Feuerstoß durch die Adern jagte. Er spürte wie er immer ungeduldiger wurde. 

Und so zeigte er nicht das kleinste Zögern, als John ihm eine Hand hinstreckte und fragte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich ins Schlafzimmer begleiten willst?“ 

Rodney ergriff Johns Hand und verkündete im Brustton der Überzeugung: „Ich bin mir niemals im Leben sicherer gewesen.“ 

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe zur Johns Schlafzimmer hinauf. 

 

 

\--------------ENDE----------

 

©Antares, November 2013


End file.
